Sword Art Online: Uh, Integral Factors? No, That's Not Right
by Kahisake-DaLegendNub
Summary: Welcome to Sword Art Online! Not to mention.. We're here, talking about a different death game right now... Uh.. What? It's a twist of Integral Factors! So.. Kirito's not going to be the protagonist here, instead, it'll be SAOIF protagonist that WILL be the protagonist here.. actually no.. or yes.. or between that.. Uh.. confused? Well then, go see it for yourself, enjoy!


**_-Author's Note_**

* * *

**_BlueAlfarrel: So.. Another story? You're already busy with all these homeworks over your pile._**

**_Author: B-But I can't help it! If I leave my ideas, I'll definitely forget it!_**

**_DaLegendNub: Don't be dumb, ya know you could just write your ideas at the notepads._**

**_Author: I'm not someone who likes saving up things at the notepad, I AM someone who wants to go over it instantly, it feels undescribably uncomfortable to save it up.._**

**_DaLegendNub: Blablabla, fine, whatever floats your boat._**

**_Author: Rude :(_**

**_BlueAlfarrel: DaLegendNub gets the point, you can't always get your hands to multitasking, especially when it comes of being loads of them._**

**_Author: ... I know.. but I just can't._**

**_BlueAlfarrel: Alright.. It's your choice, I'm not one to force you to do stuff._**

**_Author: ... Yeah, I guess I did it pretty much the wrong way.. I suppose the story should then get.. started.._**

* * *

**_Just to warn you people, watch the anime (Or possibly play SAOIF (It's mobile unless if you play using an emulator)) before watching the story cuz you're gonna get spoiled a lot by unwanted infos here. this story does NOT have Kirito/Kazuto as the main character, but instead, your character in SAOIF 'Is' the main character, which will be named "Kahisake"._**

**_Btw, there might be some other things that are supposed to appear in another fic, but trust me, THIS IS NOT a crossover._**

**_About the appearance? well.. it's: Male Gender, brown haired, purple eyed, height.. 2/5 (saoif height measure), so he's probably around Kirito's height, just a made up name/character by me, but he sure does have a strange past.. which you'll find out soon. Plus.. he loves puns :P_**

**_(Spoiler Alert To Those Who Literally Don't Know Any Characters In SAO) Characters that'll appear a lot will be:_**

**_Kirito (Beater), _****_Asuna (Later)_**

**_Kibaou (The Spiky, hotheaded guy), Agil (Later)_**

**_Leafa (Kirito's.. uh.. um.. sis? Not sure with that), Yuuki (What they characters call very op in SAOIF, odd that she doesn't go to the frontlines. This is not SAO, so nothing here in SAOIF makes sense to SAO lol)_**

**_Lisbeth (Very later, she's a needed player blacksmith), _****_Silica (Super Very Later)_**

**_Klein (The Alternate Universe's Pervy Sage), Sachi (Incredibly Super Very Later)_**

**_Kahisake (The Protagonist...? Wut you lookin' at? he is the very first character you'll greet.)_**

**_Lastly.. Koharu (This sucks to say, but she doesn't even exist in fanfic character list (Or even the game protagonist, they could've named it the 'SAOIF Protagonist' smh), hope you don't have hard time finding this fic, which you just found and read right now..)_**

**_So, let's actually get started._**

**_*Snap*_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Prologue, The Beta Test_**

* * *

It was a peaceful afternoon, sun dawning slowly, streets were peaceful and quiet, the breeze passes by the trees and the grasses as they motion in the way the winds passes by them. Upon such a peaceful, quiet time, there was a view of a house, sounds which is currently filled with noises of games, just as an early teen sat on a couch, holding a controller, playing his video games.

He's been doing things basically because it seemed to already be his daily thing to do so.

Controllers sounding with decent noises as the young teen skillfully plays the game, passing through great obstacle ahead.

Just as then, a doorbell rang, which caught over his attention, he paused the game in an instant, then quickly sprinted towards the door.

Opening the door, he puts his hands into his pockets like it's already a habit of his, and saw a mailman currently waiting outside the door with a decent sized package box at the outside carpet.

"Hmm.. Kahisake, isn't it?" the mailman recalled towards the name he's ordered to.

Kahisake gave a nod, "Yep, it's the Nervegear, isn't it?"

The mailman gave a long sigh, "People just kept ordering Nervegear these days.."

Kahisake let out a shrug, "Well.. gamers get excited over new, cheap gaming technology which has a great rating overall. Aaanyways.. off to that, how many streak have you gotten from ordering these things?"

The mailman laughed it off, "Thirteen? Fifteen? You count within the streaks too. I'm just tired of these typical of orders."

The mailman let out another sigh, which made Kahisake look at him in concern, "You know? I suppose you need to get some rest, those Nervegears probably got you to the 'Nerves'."

The mailman let out a small chuckle upon the little pun, "Yeah, you're right, these Nervegears were giving disaster these days, I'm getting bored of it."

Kahisake chuckled, "Well, that'll change if the Beta Tests were finally over, since these Nervegears are going to be an actual disast-"

Kahisake suddenly let out a continuous cough for the straight three second, "Urgh... Damn cough these days.."

The mailman laughed, "In a different page, but in a same mood, aren't we?"

Kahisake nervously nodded, "Y-yeah.. These coug-"

He then coughed again before finishing his sentence.

The mailman backed few feet from him, looking in a pity for him, "You know, Kahisake? You should get a rest before going and playing off the Nervegear, it'll rather help with recovery."

Kahisake held his hands open, speaking a bit off the tone, "N-No.. I'm fine.. Just a bit of coughing."

Kahisake took a few cash off from his pocket, "Well.. I suppose this is the fee then."

Before Kahisake gave the cash to the mailman, he let out a cough again.

The mailman gave a pitied smile, "I suppose you need get well soon enough."

The mailman then walked back to the main walkside of the street, waving back at Kahisake, "See you Kahisake."

Kahisake let out a wave, "You too."

Soon as the mailman was out of range, the young teen quickly ran back into his house, slamming the door shut, he stood there for a while, eyes widened as plates, soon collapsed to the ground.

"GODS.. That was so close.. No.. Too close," Kahisake breathed within relief.

He then inhaled deeply and exhaled deeply, "Cough, definitely the best way to avoid mistakes upon sentences."

He backed up onto his feet, picking up the package to elsewhere, "I guess that's that then, I guess I did a great job on that cough.. That mailman.. he seemed more open than the other ones I met.."

He sat there soon enough as he began looking at the package, slowly, his memories were driven into the past.

"I.. I missed them.." Kahisake murmured.

Kahisake let out a long sigh, he knew nostalgic memories were the worst when it comes to remembering someone you can't even view anymore, like literally 'any' more..

Kahisake shook his head countlessly, as his eyes were led into the package.

"Well, better make new memories rather than remembering the unobtainable past," Kahisake sighed.

He took a scissor, then began cutting the tape closing off the package. He then slowly unboxed the package, taking an admiring view of a dark blue helmet, with a title above it named the 'Nervegear'.

He took few time to admire the view, as he slowly picked the helmet off from the package.

It's odd though.. he gets a bit overexcited over a death game that will microwave the hell out of his brain if he dies?

All he can do is to let out a shrug, since today's the last day for the Beta Test, why not enjoy it before it lasts? After all, he's not gonna get his brain microwaved since it's just the Beta Test is just nothing out the ordinary.

Kahisake walked towards his bed, putting on the helmet as he began to plug on the Nervegear cable. He rested himself onto the bed, activating the Nervegear upon closing his eyes.

...

* * *

...

Everything in his vision brightened, as a colorful tunnel of lines ahead zoomed through, passing over him, with five blue circles appearing in front of him, which he couldn't see in time to name what it's worded as it quickly zoomed out with a green.

The circles then went out from his view as there was a light to be left.

The lights dimmed, an image of character was seen infront of him, a mirror of himself.

"Character customization, heh?" he curiously thought, though he lazily ignored it as he used the default skin of himself.

"I guess this game's not familiar yet familiar to SAO, isn't it?" he shrugged, he then pressed his hands to the start button, as everything turned bright.

...

Everything dimmed into forming an image, he's now seeing the sight of the Gate Plaza, or perhaps the Towns of Beginnings.

"First floor, huh?" Kahisake muttered in wonder, putting his hands onto a pocket out of his habits. His quietness surprisingly lets him hear the music upon the area around him, a nostalgic one for sure.

He looked around seeing the sight of lively players, with a bunch of weapons and some with shields within their hold as they were busily talking towards each other, Kahisake then turned towards the teleport gate, which is where some blue like particles formed out into players as to be shown of players who joined in or came out from another floor.

Kahisake smiled at the vision, closing his eyes upon hearing the Towns of Beginning's music upon his ears. It's filled him with friendliness towards his surrounding, he wondered though.. is this actually Sword Art Online he viewed OR Integral Factors? These factored nearly the same view but..

The subject went on to discontinuation as he began to frown upon a certain memory.

He shook it off as he quickly went off to the Origin Plains.

...

The scene of the field in the Origin Plains was far more different than he was expecting, mountains and ground structure seemed too different compared to his prediction from the anime nor the game he played, it even amused him that the music in Origin Plains was the same to what he had heard before in that one game.

_'Did every minor things have changed? Or is it just my vision..?'_ Kahisake thought in confusion.

He shrugs, he went into the field and spotted few boar NPC eating random reptiles that lies in the ground, it seemed the scene was so much into reality than he thought it would be.

Within curiosity, he began to approach the boar as it gets an uneasy feeling, it suddenly attacks. Kahisake, surprised, quickly unsheathed his sword and let out a swing with his sword, hitting the boar at its horn, making it back away. He took another swing, which cuts the boar in half as it slowly evaporates into blue particles.

Kahisake raised an eyebrow, he took a view at his sword, _'Hmm..? How did I do that? Definitely didn't see that coming..'_

He then went for another boar, he took quite the quick time to study swords as he swung it onto hostile boars, dodging, or possibly parrying its attacks, though upon getting used to be strangely naturally capable at using sword, it surprisingly improve his ways in using spears or lances.

He also tried going further into the Plains, farming to gain a pleasing amount of Col and Exp, it's currently a great thing to deal with, he began purchasing items to gain more stats effectively onto killing enemies easily, until then.. there comes the labyrinth.

Kahisake took the time to upgrade.. or overupgraded his secondary weapon (Spear) by starring it up a bit.. too much..?

Kahisake let out a shrug, _'Better be very well prepared rather than well prepared.'_

The gates onto the Labyrinth was already opened, which probably meant that players already raided for the Labyrinth.

Kahisake entered the Labyrinth, upon seeing a very large, puzzled dungeon, and unique mobs in sight, _'Welp.. I'll be damned.. These mobs are trying to troll me by making familiar shapes within the Integral Factors, but at the same time trying to mock me out by giving puzzling goddamn map that I'll never want to experience.'_

Upon the way onto the Boss Floor, he needs to fight his way to these angry mobs that is currently blocking him upon his way... He kept slaying the mobs, filling the place within blue particles of death, until he heard a voice of squirming upon the mid way to the dungeon.

"Ungh.. Today's already the final day of the Beta Test.. But still, here I am.." a feminine voice said, which was probably talking to herself.

That sound.. it seemed so familiar..? The teen curiously walked towards the source of the sound, until he sees a certain girl, probably not that older than sixteen.. with a beginner mace?! What the hell is she doing out here all alone?! Perhaps.. wait.. Wait.. Waaait a minute.. _'Is that.. Koharu?!'_

Due to the sudden stammer, he backs away reflexively as he accidentally slip, with his hands currently in a pocket, he then fell into the ground, bumping right onto his head, "Gaugh!"

Koharu quickly turned around, seeing a young teen in a distance currently groaning and massaging his head from the pain, she quickly sprinted towards him, "H-Hey! Are you okay?"

Kahisake, currently massaging his head, looked up, seeing Koharu in a worried expression.

He took a moment for a gaze, _'Wait.. that gotta be a joke, that has to be a joke.. there's no way that she's Koharu! So I've been trolled into the game plot all the time!'_

His face turned pale as he hyperventilates, _'OhGodsOhGodsOhGods, WhatHaveIGottenMyselfInto.'_

"A-Are you okay?!" the girl in front of him cried out a voice in panic, making the current pained boy froze.

Kahisake quickly shook his head upon the bothered thoughts, there's no way a non composure person can solve this with panic. He quickly find a faking reason to hide his suspicion, "N-No.. I-I mean yes, I'm fine, just gotten some unwanted illusions into me."

Koharu first let out a confused face, muttering something of "What illusion?", but she let out a chuckling reaction, "Let me lend you a hand."

Kahisake nervously took her hand, _'This is.. Not what I've expected this to be.. Literally. Not. What. I. Expected.'_

Kahisake stood up, dusting his clothes, then placed his hands back onto his pocketed coated armor.

Koharu stood for a moment, "So.. Hiya, can I talk to you for.. just a minute? I know.. this isn't really the right time.."

Kahisake nodded, _'I'm so done with my life.'_

Koharu then started with an introduction, "Nice to meet you, I'm Koharu."

Kahisake gulped, _'Well, rest in peace, third wall..'_

Kahisake took few breathes as he froze still in front of the current girl, trying to figure out a word to start his introduction.

"And I'm.. Kahisake," the teenage boy replied, introducing himself.

Koharu looked at the ground for a moment, currently thinking of what sentence to come up.

"Kahisake.." Koharu began, "I know.. This is embarrassing to admit.. but.. uh.. well.."

Koharu was stammering by her words, the teenage boy just shrugged upon her struggle, "Not good with words, eh? Well, just say it out, I'll not laugh."

Koharu stood there for a moment, letting out few deep breaths, "If you say so.. Alright.. The thing is.. I'm absolutely terrible at this game!"

The shouting echoed the labyrinth as Koharu's face flustered heavily, Kahisake just stared with no impression.

The girl took a deep breath, then finally lets out a little, yet a firm tone, "Like.. Really really bad."

"You don't have to scream it out like that," Kahisake says, "That's only increasing oddness around here if players are around."

"Alright! Alright!" she shook her head profusely while she continued to speak, "I mean.. This is my first VRMMO and my very first video game, I made sure to look at some stuff online, but the thing is.. this.. this was all too different from what I was expecting.. You see?"

Kahisake gave a nod of understanding as he finally states a question, "You basically want someone to teach you?"

Koharu nodded, "Exactly, that's what I've been wanting to ask, I'm desperately in need for help, I can't even land.. like a single attack, while everyone else around me just kept getting stronger, while I'm here, unable to keep up.."

Her last words was desperate, as she had brink onto giving up the game itself.

Kahisake thought of it for a moment, "So.. You're still in the same state as now?"

Koharu shook her head in protest, "No, I did get a little better though! I was looking forward to play a bit more.. but the problem is.. that today is the last day.. and.. I came all the way out here.. and I'm just.. lost."

She looked down in hopelessness, frowning upon her hard work, only to find herself in a dead end.

The young teen wanted to walk away, after all, it's not his problem, right? He doesn't really want to go all the way into trouble just because of being incidentally inserted into a plot of the main character itself, doesn't he?

"Not my problem, try finding a more skillful player," he shrugs, he began to turn around and walk away, as the current girl frowns as she stood there helplessly looking at the ground. After two light footsteps heard upon the tap, Kahisake stopped midway, letting a long sigh.

_'Ugh.. Screw my old self.'_

Kahisake began to speak upon facing forward, "Either way, it's kinda not intriguing to just stand there and do nothing right? Either find someone else or follow me as a quicker choice."

Koharu quickly raised her head, eyes widened and beamed in hope, "R-Really?"

Kahisake nodded, "Yep, just doing my job."

She joyfully thanked, "Thank you! I wouldn't know what to do if no one could help."

Kahisake simply shrugged, "That's what friends are for, right?"

Koharu stopped the words in trail for a moment, "Huh?"

Kahisake shrugs then turned towards a decent sized boar in front of them two, "Aheeem.. Let's get to the point, you wanted to train, so why don't we head over that decent sized boar over there, you and I will slay it, while I'll examine your movements."

Koharu nodded, "Alright, I'll do my best."

Kahisake nodded, "I know you will, from a count to three, two, one.. Now!"

The duo sprinted towards the large boar, which currently was looking for a thirst to kill, Kahisake then released his hands from his pocket, then went to grab a hold onto the sword behind his back.

Kahisake swung his sword at the boar, subtracting its health quite decently, then swung his sword again, knocking the boar as it backs away in annoyance having it's own health bar color draining yellow "Koharu, now!"

Koharu nodded in affirmative, then began to swing her mace within speed as it hits the boar, giving her a lucky critical damage, then swung her mace again at the boar at the head, giving a large damage, decently close to the critical one.

As for Kahisake, he examined her attacks, which he was impressed of, even though she uses a beginner's mace, she's still has those decent movements, but all she needs is a better upgrade for her weapons, might also need her armor upgraded due to her lack of defense.

Just that moment the boar prepared to charge towards the mace wielder, Kahisake quickly ran past Koharu, swinging his sword right towards the boar's body, cutting it in half as it dissipated into blue particles.

Kahisake puts his sword back behind him, "Well, that's that."

Koharu then looked at Kahisake, curiosity and excitement drawn on her face, "How did I do? Did I do great?"

The young teen stood there for a moment to find correct words, "Koharu, you're really great onto finding the monster's weakness, but you really need to upgrade your weapons, or even better, get a better weapon."

He let out a shrug, "Can't say it's good to use a beginner's weapon against a large, horrific, powerful bosses."

Koharu nodded in understanding, "Alright. I usually thought skills works better in what after search I've done online.."

The teenage boy shook his head, crossing his arms upon refusal, synchronizing his words upon each shake, "Never. Fully. Trust. In. Internets."

Just then, growling noises suddenly filled the area as several figures appeared behind the shadows, slowly the figure in the shadows turned into a figure of mobs as they went out from the dark, the high leveled ones.. Koharu took her mace in panic, aiming it towards the mobs surrounding her, while on the other side, Kahisake still has his hands on his pockets, _'Anytime now.'_

The mobs drew nearer, _'Come on..'_

Koharu looked at Kahisake, emotions mixed with panic and confusion, Kahisake stood there, whose hands is still on his pockets, "Kahisake..?! We're surrounded, why-?!"

The mobs growl a hostile growl, which made Koharu jumped nearer to her partner, holding his hands terrified, while he still stood there with eyes serious.

The mobs drew nearer, making Kahisake's thoughts conflicted, _'Why the hell hasn't he come yet?!'_

The young teen's eyes widened, _'Wait.. don't tell me this isn't the string to the storyline.'_

Just as Kahisake was about to spawn out his spear from his inventory, a certain swordsman appeared out of nowhere with his sword ready.

"Stand back!" he warned.

Kahisake and Koharu did as what was told, the swordsman then swung valiantly through the high leveled mobs, killing them one by one in an instant. critical damages almost in every slash upon a violent shred given by his sword, as blue particles surrounds him.

Kahisake stood there, viewing him like he already knew what happened, _'Heh.. You're late, Kirito, very late.'_

"So strong.." Koharu said amazed, "He took them all down so fast."

"He sure does," Kahisake said.

"You two greeted before?" Koharu asked in curiosity.

"Nah, but I saw him coming, by his weapons, I know he's at the floor above," Kahisake answered, "I'm still too low leveled for such mobs, I'd decided to respawn if things gets too worst." _'Nope, I would've used my spear instead, I don't wanna try the feeling of getting eaten alive by monsters.'_

Koharu looked at him skeptically, "But wouldn't it hurt?"

Kahisake shrugged, "Wouldn't know if you don't try."

Koharu frowned, "I'm not trying it."

The fighting was finished, the man, who's perhaps called Kirito walked towards them as he puts his sword back to its sheath.

Kahisake then spoke, "Thanks for saving us K-"

Kahisake let out a few coughs upon speaking, "Ugh.. coughing these days.. I-I'm okay, just accidentally choked myself."

Kirito looked oddly at him, as Kahisake struggled to calm himself down, with a success not to raise suspicion.

Kirito exhaled in relief, "That's a relief, good thing you guys are okay, next time, go to a safer zone, this zone isn't really suited for players for you yet, since a lot of high leveled mobs spawn here at set times."

"If you want to grind, you should probably find a zone more suited of your level, such as those," Kirito pointed towards a zone where decent leveled mobs spawns.

"T-Thanks! You really have saved us right there," Koharu thanked.

Kirito shrug it off, "Don't mention it, besides, I'm just passing through. Now then, I might as well leave since you two were having a time."

Kahisake slowly turned towards Koharu, and Koharu looks at Kahisake, who is currently holding his hand without him noticing, the duo tried to comprehend what happened, juuust realizing what actually happened.

"Eeep!" Koharu squirmed, quickly taking her hands off, while Kahisake on the other side, rolled his eyes ignorantly.

"Really? Don't get it wrong, we just met," the teen shrugs.

Koharu quickly nodded in agreement.

Kirito laughed it off upon Koharu's intensity flustering, "Yeah, yeah, I'm off."

Kirito walked away as he puts his sword onto its sheath, yet Koharu had something else in mind, "Wait! Could you at least tell us your name?"

Kirito turned around, "Huh?"

Koharu smiled upon the introduction, "I'm Koharu, and this is Kahisake."

Kirito let out a simple shrug, "Never knew I would be hearing someone saying that in Reality.. though I guess this is just a Virtual Reality, huh.. Ah, whatever."

"I'm Kirito, good meeting ya," he introduced.

"Hey Kirito," the teen called, upon giving the current swordsman an attention, "To be honest, that's loads of kiritocal damage you did there. How did you do that?"

Kirito nodded, "Yeah, I've recently increased my critic-"

He stopped upon noticing an oddness within Kahisake's words, "Wait.. did you use my name as a pun?!"

Kahisake let out a burst of laugh upon the swordsman slow notice, "Yep, that was worth the shot."

Kahisake continued laughing while Kirito continued to grunt, while Koharu poked Kirito's shoulder, trying to respond with another thank, "Kirito, thank you again for the last time."

Kahisake quickly steadied himself upon the laugh, and nodded, "Yeah, thanks."

He then let out a simple shrug, "I guess.. your welcome then? Enjoy 'your day' then. Off I go."

He then went off to someplace unknown in the deep dungeon as the footsteps slowly come into a mute.

Kahisake grunted to noticing the tease between those last words, _'I swear, Kirito. Once you've got Asuna, I'm gonna give you an endless torture of teasing. Oh wait.. Wasn't that the blacksmith onto that already? Ah well.. I'll just go on with the puns.'_

There was a quietness, no talking, no nothing, yet Koharu began to find off a subject to cut out the emptiness, "That guy was super strong and super cool, though.. If I just tried a little harder, do you think I might turn out like that too?"

Kahisake nodded, "Yep, you will sure do, if you just try thinking more harder on which stats to upgrade."

Koharu nodded in agreement, "I guess you're right though. Besides, everyone had to start from somewhere, right? If people start from mistakes, they should try learning ways of avoiding them."

Kahisake nodded, "Precisely."

Koharu then put her hands onto her chin, "I suppose I'll give it another run after the full game is out. I'll try not to make the same mistake next time."

"You'll not," Kahisake replied in an encouraging tone.

Koharu then let out a determined hope within her, "If you say so.. I hope that you'll join me again Kahisake, I wanna show you on how stronger I will get!"

Kahisake replied, "We sure will meet again, after all, there's an adventure ahead of us."

"Heh, should be fun, see ya Kahisake," Koharu waved.

Just as Kahisake was to wave a goodbye to his partner, an announcement was then heard, "Thank you for joining us for the Beta Test of Sword Art Online."

Kahisake frowned in disappointment, _'Dang.. Forgot about that announcement..'_

The announcement continued, "5pm today marks the end of our beta test period. At the end of this beta test, all player data will reset."

_'Well.. Crap.. I guess the spear star up wasn't worth it, gotta do it for the full release though,'_ Kahisake thought as he continually sighed.

"We look forward to having you all join us again for the full release," it announced lastly.

Koharu then began to speak, "Time's up already, huh? I'm glad I was able to meet you before it ended, Kahisake."

"Same," Kahisake replied.

"So then.. See you around, Kahisake!" Koharu waved.

"You too," Kahisake waved.

Koharu then dissipated into blue particles, so was Kahisake, then everything went white.

...

* * *

...

Everything darkens as he felt himself going back to reality, he slowly opened his eyes, seeing himself back lying at his bed, Kahisake took off his helmet, "I guess that's that, I guess Integral Factor's on it's way."

Kahisake then woke up from his bed, moaning as he let out few stretches, "Gah.. That was really satisfying."

He then began walking back to the couch, getting a hold of his gaming controller, "Tomorrow's Monday, gotta get things ready for school then."

He sat there for a moment, "I guess time's gonna pass by til' SAO death game release is going to come out."

He let out a shrug, "Death game, eh? I guess I gotta prepare anything important as possible, better have things prepared yet not needed rather than not prepared, yet needed, right?"

He looked at the TV screen, seeing the leftover game he had paused when he went off to SAO.. IF beta test.

He sighed as he closed the game, "Not on the mood right now.."

He was now back at the console menu, seeing folders with lists of other datas and games. He opened the game folder, searching over the game lists he had, until he found a certain fantasy, multiplayer game.

"Alfheim Online.. heh.." he grinned, controller noises were heard by his hands.

The game was then to start, as he entered, joining upon the great upcoming mayhem, "Well then.. Game on!"

...

* * *

_**-Author's Note**_

_**DaLegendNub: Well, that was an interesting outcome, lots of death coming for em' people, NYAHAHAHAHAH!**_

_**BlueAlfarrel: So.. you're just an alternate version of Kayaba, but more sadist... geez.**_

_**Author: I hope I'm not overloading my progresses here, I gotta do other things that's been slowing me down to prevent me from going.**_

_**BlueAlfarrel: Better do, your brain's been overworking too much.**_

_**Author: I know, I know, I will get some rest afterwards... maybe..?**_

_**DaLegendNub: Says the one who never keeps his promises, alternate Sans.**_

_**Author: Geez, I'm not entirely Sans, I just had Skele-TONS of work to do.**_

_**DaLegendNub: See? A pun.**_

_**Author: But I'm typing my punctuation properly, I'm not Sans, Goddammit.**_

_**DaLegendNub: Yeah, yeah, whatever floats your boat.**_


End file.
